The Sheep and the Scorpion
by PegasusScout
Summary: Sequel to In A Heatbeat: thirteen years has gone since the war ended. When all is full of hard work and sadness for Shion someone related to the previous Scorpio comes to Sanctuary hoping to find closure.
1. chapter 1

**Hello and welcome to this fanfic as a full conclusion to my previous fic.**

 **Obviously none of the canon characters belong to me except the fan characters (made up characters for any series).**

 **Favorite or comment and I'm hoping this will conclude quicker in this month or the next.**

 **If you want to I have the former fanfic in order to understand this one more but it's up to you.**

 **Aside from that a fellow writer will be doing a different translation of my previous fic, which is awesome!**

 **Lets get started!**

 _Thirteen years later..._

The sun shines brightly as the remaining clouds from the rain yesterday finally move away leaving behind huge puddles and mud.

As a rainbow appears soon after it wasn't enough to take the sadness away from one person as he sits on the stairs that lead to the entrance of the last temple. From where he sits the view of the mountains were a sight especially with the rainbow up ahead.

But downhill he could see various empty temples.

Another day without friends.

The past years were difficult to begin with. The Holy War was for sure disastrous claiming more lives than he ever thought from the former pope to the army of Bronze, Silver, Trainees, Amazons, and lastly, the Gold saints.

Though both him and the Libra were the only survivors he felt guilty for not being with his comrades on those final days but he had a reason to survive the war for he was named as the new pope.

With his best friend in a faraway country it's difficult to maintain communication. He could teleport and visit him but this place is far more important. Already newcomers have came and started training while surviving villagers and guards help out reconstructing the place know as Sanctuary.

But his biggest problem are the twelve temples as there are no candidates within the years he spent as the pope.

Until one person step foot on the entrance of the far stretched place.

"Ah are you here as a new recruit?" A tall guard looked down at a teen who secretly hid his red nail as already the people here were seeing him as a surviving specter.

"Yes but I want to see the leader of this place on behalf of someone he knows."

"And who could it be?" The guard was skeptic.

"She remains to be private."

"Oh..." the guard quickly knew what the teen meant and looked at him for a while before he spoke, "Well you don't have his eyebrows or green hair but who am I to judge?"

"W-Wait that's not what I-" The boy was taken back until the man spoke again.

"I don't think he's available today but I'll see what I could do. Follow me."

It was strange for the teen to get this far, usually he should have receive a rejection and instead be led to the training grounds.

Still he's eager to know what happen years ago.

 **To be continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Another one to start the day!**

The boy was highly impressed at the place and it's temples while he follows the guard up the energy consuming long stairs. Due to the damages all twelve temples went through the man had to led the teen to a shortcut up to the last temple.

 _He's gotta be here._ The teen thought while viewing each of them as they pass. Soon his attention was drawn towards a group of men running in the opposite direction from the two. But among them one stood out that the boy had to question the guard about it.

"Even women train?" He couldn't stop looking at the blond who stop to catch a few breaths before catching up. Soon he accidentally hit himself against a skinny tree.

"Yes if they want to, where did you come from if you don't mind?"

"...somewhere cold and miserable." The boy didn't want to remind himself of what he did over there nor the current problem he's dealing with his family. It wasn't a good year to talk about with but hopefully things will settle over there once he got what he need from this place.

"Sounds terrible." The older man quicken his pace up the never ending stairs. A few minutes later the blue sky suddenly became grey again. Then he had one thing to say. "But tell me, what's your name kid?"

"Arkhes."

Soon it started raining to which the guard cursed at the erratic weather changes before reacting to the name.

"That's a...a unique name, your parents must be creative or something."

"Yeah..." the teen looks down as a heavy feeling weighs on him while they heard the loud noise of the pouring rain before fast winds blow through the mountains.

The suppose temple the guard mention was seen high behind the remaining buildings that all stood in the pathway of the stairs.

As they reach to the temple before the last two Arkhes recall of the time things changed drastically two years ago:

It was a long and freezing time in the village and simple chores have become difficult to work with due to the extreme weather forcing most civilians to stay indoors for days.

He remembers how his mother began to limit his time he could spent with friends and often checks up on the boy every hour or so even after his strange illness that he got years ago never came back.

He didn't mind it at first but as a young man he realized how embarrassing it was. Even so she often goes out and returns all happy that he thought their father had return for a planned surprise for the boys but only to see that another stranger has given her flowers.

As for his brother he never change. After two years of self defense training the boy didn't want to fight back against those that pick on him. Arkhes could still remember how his little brother is the main target for bullies to insult him until one day he unexpectedly caught him attempting to take his own life. Their mother was hurt of this and does whatever she can to help the youngest yet her plans fail as the boy gets hostile to those that try to defend him. Arkhes had to go and settle things with the ones that hurt his family and so he did but soon the parents came and warn his mother of the future consequences.

Arkhes knew that something must be done immediately thus he ran away on a snowy night leaving a note behind. Now here he must find the one that can help them and find the one person he wanted to see for so long.

"Two more temples and we're good to go." The guard woke the boy from his long flashback.

"Excuse me but why you didn't kick me out or send me with the recruiters?"

The adult looked at him before letting a quick laugh.

"Ah you see I have a son who's probably the same age as you and you two seem to have the same hair color heheh. He lives in France with his grandparents."

"That far?"

"Yes, and I can imagine how sad he is not seeing his old man for four years I came here to help, but I always visit him every month or so. He would have done the same thing as you were doing."

Soon Arkhes was driven into a semi depressive state hearing that a kid like him has a father who's able to go back and see him unlike his. It's been too much that his father went missing and needs to know the reason why. His mother constantly change topics whenever he brought up his father's absence and on a specific day she goes to a depression. He had a feeling that his dad might be dead but the boy wanted to make sure that isn't the case especially the promise he made to his younger brother.

Meanwhile the rain poured more forcing the two to use a sheltered path made by some of the villagers not so long when weather like this started to come more often. Arkhes never saw rain before so the view of the wet environment was eye catching. From where he live there's always snow and blizzards taking up the hours people spent on hunting and go about their lives. The sun rarely appears in the village he lived that the darkness and lamps left a mark on his childhood and he was tired of it.

"All this talk got us to the last temple! Heh I guess conversation does sped up time after all." The man moved aside for the teen to view the huge building with minor cracks and damages but there were people outside fixing parts of the temple.

Now the truth lies inside as he caught a view of the leader heading back inside the temple.


	3. Chapter 3

Today's weather was strange for Shion to notice it. Just moments before the sky was completely blue and bright but it seems that the world has its own surprises.

As a few people work together to rebuild a hole in the wall the young pope had to retreat to a place restricted for those with weaker or stronger cosmos. Starhill Mountain. He wonders if spending time in the small private library would ease his impending worries of the future candidates of the gold cloths and the arrival of the goddess's reincarnation.

With that said Shion proceed to head towards a secret exit until he sensed a cosmos greater than the trainees, and it felt familiar like if one of his comrades came back from the afterlife.

"There he is, now stay right there while I'll do the talking." The voice of the palace guard made the former Aries saint quickly turn and expected one of his former comrades back to life from a miracle but Instead he saw the guard informing a kid before the older man walks to where Shion stood.

Though he was sure the cosmos belong to one of the former saints but the child and the man were the only ones inside. But Shion could see something off about the boy who look around the building in amazement before the guard spoke.

"Sir this boy came at the entrance asking for you on the order of an unknown person."

Hearing this the Aries look pass the guard shoulders to get a long look at the boy. He notice that the kid had a rather long blue hair, it reminded him of a certain someone years ago but couldn't tell which one. But now in these days he seen countless children with different colored hair besides the usual common ones. Although he can't shake the feeling of the cosmos nearby.

With the thought that the mysterious gold saint could be outside of the entrance Shion walked away from the guard and ran outside hoping to see the person waiting for him but to his disappointment no one was there except the hard working villagers. Meanwhile both Arkhes and the guard look at each other confuse of the strange behavior of the pope.

Realizing that his role may have taken over his mind Shion walk back to meet the two. He stopped in front of the boy.

"Who sent you here?" He spoke with a high voice to signify his authority. Soon Arkhes felt the need to retreat back from the intimidating man with long green hair and funny eyebrows standing in front of him but he wouldn't let his brother down so taking in a huge amount of air he responded bravely.

"I was sent by a person who knows you years ago."

"And who might that be?"

Soon Arkhes got nervous and fearing he'll be kicked out.

"Um I can't say her name."

Shion never said a word after that but he only stated down at the boy with glaring eyes. Whoever sent a simple kid with no signs of training to such huge and sacre place might have mistaken.

"I'm sorry but I won't listen unless I receive the name and a good reason of why this person sent you here." The pope turn his back away from the boy and began leaving before telling the guard to take the child back. Arkhes had to do something quick or he'll lose the opportunity. He hated revealing his mother's name when another person is present but he had no other choice. Plus she once mention this pope as a friend when he was seven years of age.

"Sir I was sent by my mother!" He followed the tall Aries, "Her name is Ava."

Soon everything stops for Shion.


	4. Chapter 4

**Gold Hall**

He couldn't take that name off his mind.

Various flashbacks of her came back to remind him of the times him and the others spent with her years ago.

But he wonders why would he come here on behalf of her through the dangerous journey all alone?

Something wasn't right and he wanted answers. Shion took him to the Hall where the throne resides for a private conversation. With the doors locked in case some curious bystanders walks by he proceed to sit on the throne and question the boy of his reasons of coming here.

"What is your name young man?" He use an informal and serious tone in order to hide his real feelings about the supposed woman. He could wear the helmet that all previous pope wore but with a crazy gravity defying hair its best to leave it aside until he could manage to get his hair in.

"It's Arkhes." The teen tries his best to look serious but having a high class leader hearing him send chills through his skin.

"Quiet a name you have, now tell me why did she sent you and what's your relation with her?" Shion wasn't aware that he's talking to the offspring of her. A few years ago he received a letter from her saying that it is best for her son to live a normal life intead of risking his life to become a saint. He agreed and thus it was the last time they communicated.

But after all that his long kept feelings for her remains within him. The moment he accidentally overheard the Scorpio bragging about visiting a son he had with the young woman ruined the Aries inside.

He never understand why she chose him but that's the work of reality for Shion, no one will notice him nor ever will. The time when he had to write her that letter about the deaths of his comrades he wanted to write something else that was way beyond his character.

He wanted to write his lingering feelings towards the goddess and how he could take them back to Greece. Even so he would gladly take care of her son as if it was his own.

But fearing for another rejection he had to remain professional now that he's the new pope with a huge responsibility.

But who is this boy?

Soon Arkhes had to tell him the truth.

"She's my mother."

"What?" He couldn't believe it and now standing in front of him he could see how identical he look just like his father but calmer. The eyes from the boy instantly reminded him of his mother.

"Yes and there's something you need to know." Arkhes then explained the pope he was in fact a runaway with a complicated lifestyle his family is dealing.

"She never mention me about your brother." Shion was surprised at the new information given to him that Ava didn't in the past. Just what other secrets did she kept besides having another child.

"All I need is to find help, but the reason I ran away was from a promise I made to my brother."

"What might that be?"

"Well," The teen sigh as his eyes look down at the floor before speaking, "our father never met us over the years we live in that icy trash, my brother has gotten emotional over the fact that he never saw him and it's hard to see him like that. My mother only told us he was a soldier in this place so I left to find him and plan to bring him back." He look at the adult with eyes full of confidence, "please I want to know if he still works here so I could see him."

Shion felt such pity for the boy for what he'll about to say, as the war has ended years ago leaving behind the sad memories of what was once a place full of hard working and lively saints. He remembers hearing about the fight between the Scorpio and a powerful judge resulting in the death of the saint due to the condition that he pushed in order to leave a slow and painful wound for the specter. For a person who was ill-tempered, possessive, and a lust for blood Shion had his respect for him in the end.

Now as the boy waits for the answer the man was very hesitant for being the one to deliver the late news but with time passing by the teen must know or he'll find out in a rather unjoyful way.

The Aries got up and stood in front of him placing a hand upon the boy's shoulders with a strong but comforting grip.

"Arkhes, your father was a good soldier and he was proud of it to the fullest and so were the rest." The somber tone coming from the man's mouth gave high concerns for Arkhes.

"S-so he's here then?" The boy felt an odd feeling while looking side to side to find any suppose soldier that could be hiding at any moment waiting for the perfect surprise. Shion sigh of what he's about to say.

"I'm sorry. The war was too great that nearly half of our men and women were killed against the strongest commanders of Hades. Your father and another soldier encounter a powerful enemy in an icy disclosed town during a mission, they..." Shion saw how a small stream slowly began to pour from the boy's eyes and had to stop for the teen to take everything in.

Arkhes could feel so many mixed emotions. He didn't want to believe it at all and wish that the adult was only saying it to force the teen to return back but hearing the voice of a person who witness so many deaths from his friends was real. Now the boy was angry at his father.

"He's not coming back?" It was all Arkhes could say while silently crying.

"Your father is gone. Only me and another friend of mine were the only survivors."

The young boy quickly shrugs off the man's hand and steps back wiping his eyes off with his arm. Back when he made the promise to his brother he did said it's not necessary to have a father in his point of view but he understands his brother's suffering and loneness. Now how will he explain this to his little brother?

"But he fought well enough to damage the enemy who later died." Shion did what he could to ease the news until Arkhes began asking a common question.

"Where can i find his grave then?" For a boy of fourteen years Shion was impressed of the kid's maturity when it came to this. But the question was difficult to answer yet again.

"I'm sorry, both men died on that place that later...sunked. Most of our friends' bodies weren't recovered."

Without saying anything the boy ran away and with both hands he push the doors wide enough for then to violently hit the walls upon contact and left. Shion had the need to go after him for the construction of Sanctuary could pose a threat but it's best to leave the boy space until the Aries could find him.

Yet he could sense the familiar cosmos within the child, after the war all of the cloths were able to return back damaged but ready to be repaired.

And that's how an idea came to him.

All he needs is a specific cloth to bring closure.


	5. Chapter 5

**Somewhere far...**

It's been six days that her son ran away in search for the truth that could ruin the family. The maids couldn't get any further help from townsfolk nor the friends the former goddess made in the village.

Lying on her bed she holds an item that reminded her of her son and of someone who left them years ago. The weather has gotten much worst ever since the boy left that most of the people spend their days indoors.

Living in a big warm house that most women envy it was in reality cold and dark inside closed doors. Looking up at the wooden ceiling she worries of the danger her son could have face on the other side. After reading the note he left on the day he left she was shocked of his plan to go find his father and tried to go find him herself but the strange weather prevented her from ever laying one foot on the snow.

If only she told him the truth on that day then this wouldn't have happen and he could still be here under her protection.

 _Please come home._ She clutched the scarf hard enough to wrinkle it. Her first son was the most prized to her aside from the second oldest yet after everything she does to keep him homebound and happy he left to explore an unknown world with a condition that can happen any moment whatsoever.

She then remembers the time she had him and the days they spent together, soon the part where the father came took her hard. After that the day she received the horrific news of his death triggered her emotions.

With tears flowing she accepted the truth that she failed as a mother and failed him just like what he said after discovering the boy's condition. Turning to the other side of the bed she watches the darkness displayed through the window except the faded light of a lamp hanging in a post.

As she stares into the cold world with thoughts of her son the other boy peeked inside to check up on her. Seeing she was still devastated he quietly walk back to his room.

As soon her son left she wanted to try something, one that can help her know where her son is at. She is a secret goddess after all.

Wearing a fur coat against the coldness of their house her son hops on his bed and peer through the frost cover window of his's wondering what his brother is doing.

Years ago when he was eleven he didn't really expected his older brother to actually take the silly promise seriously as he was only said that to make the youngest feel calm.

Sure the redhead wanted their father to come back but with months that pass he slowly got uninterested in seeing him. He did ask his mother of him and all he got was that his father hold him for the first time minutes after he was born.

Thinking back to it he felt a warm feeling of ease that his father saw him in a way.

But right now all he's worried is his brother's status.

"Yuri why are you up so late?" The redhead turn around where his mother stood at the doorway of his room using a fur sheet to cover her upper body from the coldness while her hand holds a small lamp. Her eyes look tired from the days she cried after his brother's disappearance, the short red hair of her's now grew longer reaching her elbows from behind but this time she set it to the side of her shoulder facing forward.

"I can't sleep. I have a lot going on." He avoided her eyes as it reminds him of guilt for ever promising such thing that can put his older brother in danger. Looking back outside he couldn't hold a thought he had for two years.

"Mama how come you like Arkhes more than me? You always make sure he's happy and safe but when it comes to me you don't notice me. Am I a mistake?" He continued but didn't look at her as his voice was somber from the truth. He was jealous that his older brother received more attention than him and wanted to know why but his mother wouldn't tell him so. Furthermore he began to think he shouldn't even be born.

Ava was outspoken at the boy's words and sat on his bed after placing the lamp on a small table.

"Don't say that Yuri I love you with all my heart. You're unique and without your father I wouldn't had you and Arkhes would've been lonely." She hugs him close to her.

"But you never help me when-"

"It hurted me when it happen and i don't want to lose you but Arkhes has...a problem with his health. Remember that i will always love you." She kisses his forehead and continues, "tomorrow we'll leave this place to go after your brother." She let go and gets up to retrieve the lamp.

"Tomorrow?! But the weather."

"Your brother needs us immediately."

He sense something different in her.

"How do we know he's even in that place?"

"I know when my boys are safe." She smiles for the first time in days.


	6. Chapter 6

In a unknown spot inside Sanctuary a boy sits on a fallen pillar that was heavily damaged from the previous war. The weather was now sunny with white clouds and the deep blue sky visible until he happens to spot a rainbow far into the sky.

The view was beautiful that it could show a brighter future but for one boy it was nothing but a blank path.

He hid his face on his knees so passerbys couldn't see him crying over the dreadful news.

Looking back he saw a rock next to him, with no one around he picked it up and threw it at another pile of rocks. Soon footsteps against the dirt ruffles close where he sits.

"Go away." He turn his head away thinking it was the pope, but a feminine voice spoke instead.

"Are you okay?"

He had to see who it was and unexpectedly it was the one with the worn out garments and wavy blond hair that he first saw training with a group of men. She look close to his age with the small height but one thing that freaked him out is the eerie mask she wears. He swore he could've jumped from his spot the moment she had her mask on.

"Y-yeah I am." Arkhes got up and place both of his arms behind his head and inhaled quickly to look intimidating than how he was crying over his father's death.

"Where you following me or something?" He asked and soon she flinched of the embarrassment.

"No I'm not I was just...walking around until I heard a child crying." She retreated away from him. Arkhes felt offended of how his cries was describe.

"Why are you wearing a mask? Is there a festival or some ritual going on?" He looked around hoping to see some decorations from afar the lower side of Sanctuary.

"You're new here?" She ignore te question.

"Yes now tell me what's with the mask?" He was getting inpatient.

"There you are." Both teens look in the same direction where the pope is seen walking at their path. Immediately the mysterious girl ran away leaving Arkhes behind but also leaving him with many questions he wanted from her.

"Come with me, there's something you need to see." The adult gesture his hand to the temple found from the bottom portion. Looking down at the building Arkhes wonders what he'll see.

"What will I see???"

"Something your father has left us with."

 **To be continued...**


	7. Chapter 7

Walking down the long stairs was a major pain for the boy when it comes to his ankles and legs.

Following the adult he view the other temples downhill and saw how various people work together to fix up the structures.

One particular temple stood out, as they enter Arkhes felt chills and a feeling he never felt before. The building is big like the others and empty as usual but he felt a presence inside the darkness of the interior when both enter. Like the others this one too suffer damages from the war.

"What is this place?"

"This is the house of Scorpio, the one that your father represented."

"Really?" He gawks at the building with fascination that such a soldier lives in a huge place compare to the old wooden house the kid lived in.

"Yes, but this is not what I was meant to show you." Shion move ahead where he enters a cold abandon room. Resuming his trail the boy felt his arms cold and soon he tries to warm himself. Nevertheless his eyes saw as the Aries stood aside of a strange box covered in a white sheet.

"This belonged to him, cloths such as these are special and will always return to Sanctuary no matter where they are." Shion pulled the sheet away and a gold box was revealed inside.

The box was etched in various patterns specifically one that show a scorpion in front. For an item that is heavily damaged with scratches and dents Arkhes had never seen something so shiny and made out of gold owned by his father.

But the color instantly took him back to a memory he never recall before. When he was small.

His memory of infancy wasn't clear to him but he did remember the golden colorization at one point.

But soon he step back in fear after seeing the box is like seeing a part of his late father in person.

"Something troubling you?" Shion saw how the kid began trembling a little for him to notice.

"No." Soon Arkhes felt a small pain inside of him, one that he fully remembers when he was five. Then his body temperature slowly rises.

He can't be in the room anymore.

"Can we leave?" His vision started to distort, "I'm not feeling well..." he wanted to clutch his chest to prevent the pain. The Aries was confused of the way the boy suddenly acted until he felt an erratic cosmos in the boy's vital points.

"Seems this is too much for you, let me help." He came to the teen's aide and holding his arm he slowly and carefully led him out of the room. The box stood there in silence as both humans left the temple.


	8. Chapter 8

While the sun descends Shion was frighten of what happen when they made their way back to the last temple.

Halfway close the boy suddenly collapsed. Shion wasn't aware of the condition but seeing the boy's behavior he called for help and soon workers came.

With the teen resting in the infirmary the Aries stayed in Starhill Mountain to look for any help from the stars as most began to appear at dusk. Nothing has given him the answer for the boy's health.

With a quill in hand he was again hesitant of writing a letter to the mother. If she receive news of what happen she'll be extremely worried. He wouldn't want to see her in more pain.

He wasn't ready to deliver such news. Setting the quill aside he left his seat to go see how the young boy is doing.

 **Infirmary**

His eyes slowly open from the unexpected faint he got while ascending the stair. Looking around he notice a few straw beds and a mask looking back at him.

"Glad you're awake." The muffled voice spoke through the silver mask while she sits on the edge of the bed. Arkhes flinched out of fright.

"Stop scaring me!" He could feel another wave of pain coming. Just what's with the mask the mysterious girl wore?

"I'm sorry," she removed the eerie accessory and out show the face he didn't expected to see from a girl.

"Better?" She was pretty with jade green eyes and freckles scattered around her nose, out of the girls the boy met in his village he never paid any attention until now. He felt his blood warm and soon his heart races from the pretty face.

"I-I guess so..." he couldn't stay in focus when his face turned red and tries to avoid contact from the green curious eyes. The mysterious girl giggles of his embarrassment and puts her mask back on.

"Well it's time for my training, get well soon." She got up and ran before any staff could spot her trespassing.

"Hey wait I didn't know your name!" He shouted but it was too late.

 _How does she know where I am and who is she?_

He scratched his head before the pope suddenly arrive so quick from the mountain.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine."

"That's great to hear." Shion gave a shoulder pat in where Arkhes soon had a question he wanted to say. But the man is in doubt. If it happens again he'll have to send him back to keep him safe.

"Sir I want to train to become like my father!"

Shion was surprised at the sudden words from the boy but after remembering the notes that Ava sent him years ago he had to prevent the teen.

"I'm afraid not your mother forbids you to do such thing."

"She never let me do anything at all and I want to prove her wrong by becoming something she'll be proud of!" Arkhes raised his voice of the thought that even his mother prevents him outside of home.

"Understand that if something terrible happens to you she'll be devastated especially when you're under my watch. I don't want to fail that and see her in more pain."

"Sounds like you like my mother." The boy crossed his arms and looks away from the adult to whom was shocked of the attitude he received. Soon he can see the side of the father within the boy. Also of the red nail located in the index finger.

But Arkhes is at a complicated and underdeveloped age, Shion didn't want to cause problems nor conflicts, he wanted to help him go through this stage. Looking at the son of the Scorpio he notice how he reminded him of Regulus.

"How about we make a deal?"

The boy slightly moves his head but still looks away. Shion was glad of the small gesture.

"I'll let you train for the cloth, but only if you do something for me."

"Like what?"

"I'll need assistance to help me now that I'm in charge of Sanctuary. Only then I'll see if you're ready." Shion plans to stall the kid so he'll send an urgent letter for the mother to retrieve her son immediately. Seeing how determined Arkhes is the Aries didn't want nothing bad to happen.

And he really need extra help running an entire place of trainees.

Arkhes wasn't happy of the deal offered to him and believes something else is behind the strange motive.

He came for a reason and he wanted to start all over for it.

"Fine." He scoffs before delivering his response.

"Very well tomorrow you'll report to the arena early in the morning." Shion started to leave until something pulled his robe.

"Wait I'm going to train after all?" Arkhes said.

"In a way, but don't expect it to involve fists and such."

 _You're lame._

"The strongest warriors once started off doing simple 'lame' tasks other than physical combat."

Arkhes was taken back over the fact that the pope read his thought, just what kind of person is he?

 **I'll answer a few PMs and comments once my computer is done with days full of updates.**

 **Also I'm updating these stories using the app since it's easier and fast to finish stuffs but I wish they could give us the ability to comment back.**

 **Have a good read.**


	9. Chapter 9

Arkhes woke up sweating and terrified from a dream he had. It was still night and the infirmary stood quiet with it's sleeping patients. He was restless and left his bed to get the ongoing cold temperatures. On such weather like this it helps him feel calm and energized.

He would have thought the whole place would be surrounded by guards and such but it was lonely with only a few torches lighting up the temples and some on paths.

"Hhhsssss."

A weird noise came close where he sits on the small stairs. Turning his attention he is surprised to see a strange creature with a long body and a strange togue sticking out. He never remember what it is but can tell it meant harm.

Without any warning or sign the creature launch its head at the boy with a wide mouth where two skinny fangs protrude.

Arkhes didn't had time to run, without thinking he immediately use his right hand and strike the creature. It fell back and never moved.

"Didn't know I can use my nail for this." He look at the painted nail and soon a memory came.

He remembered how kids look at him differently once they saw it. Even when he was three such small activity became challenging with the nail.

He didn't know why him and his brother have such defect but after he question this to his mother she assured him it was just a birthmark carried down from his father.

Though it was a good answer he still had a annoyance with it. Once he tried trimming it off but it is hard like stone. Now he tries to hide it by wrapping the finger pretending it was a injury.

But tonight he found something useful in it. And so he thought of how easy training will be if he uses it more often. After no movements came out of the snake he kicked it out and finds a better spot. Looking up were many stars big and small.

The way how some stay together in groups reminded him of another memory back home:

 _He was four at the time and one night he was caught sneaking out in the cold to make snowballs. It was clear and he remembered how many stars were there._

 _"You had me worried!" His mother lifted him to keep him warm using the fur coat she wore. While she carried him back he happen to look at a group forming a strange path and spoke._

 _"Mama what's wrong with those stars?"_

 _As she look where he points the then toddler saw a single tear coming from her eye before wiping it away._

 _"Nothing is wrong about them, but you and Yuri are protected by it."_

"Yeah right." Arkhes threw another rock after returning to reality, just the thought of believing those words showed him how guliable he was to think both him and his brother were protected by such thing.

But how will his brother react at the sad news? Will he even care?

 _Dead for years and mother never told us about it._

Arkhes never disrespected her but now in this moment he is angry at her for keeping the truth away.

Feeling the drowsiness returning he went back to rest for tomorrow.


	10. Chapter 10

Shion stares off into the clear blue sky as the boy started to complain of his 'training' which was inspecting the strongest area of a run down arena to make sure its safe for the future saints to train. Also he'll have to see where should the new pillars be placed.

"I said it didn't involved fists." He return his attention to the teen with a serious look.

"I know that but I didn't knew it could be this boring!" Arkhes kicked a pebble at a lone wall until it collapse from the tiny rock. The boy didn't intended to do such damage and retreated away from the crime scene.

Shion sigh from the stubbornness the teen has gotten. Before he could retrieve Arkhes he spend hours inspecting the workers' progress before dawn, his eyes and mind were tired from the lack of a good sleep.

Now with the hot headed son of the same hot headed father he notice how much of a handful the boy is and will become.

"If you want the real training you'll have to help me first, remember that."

Arkhes said nothing back but huffed as a response before folding his arms across each other and walk away from the pope.

Shion had to pick this for it is been the safest spot than the others. Aside from that it's also far away from the other arena where a duel between future saints will begin shortly so that the boy won't get any ideas of joining in.

Now that he made things clear he take his leave.

"I'll return in the afternoon, you should get started quick if you want an extra hour of rest." Shion disappear but Arkhes didn't witnesse the moment. Facing the opposite side where the large mountain that carries the whole buildings from Sanctuary he wonders how people can live in such dangerous terrain. If heavy rain comes through a landslide will be the first to take action.

 _Mother should have moved here instead of that cold country. We could have met father when he was still alive._

Spotting a boulder that might have been thrown at a enemy he casually walk towards it before stopping to observe its condition.

Facing the massive thing that is four times taller than a average man he look at his nail and then back at the rock before he immediately strikes it. Shockingly a damage is done but not enough to destroy it. Again he landed another blow into the same area but with his cosmos rising his whole mood changed. Then he started launching quick jabs while small wet drops fell to the ground.

"Why did you have to die?!" He suddenly became furious, tears coming and yet with the blurry view he still continues. He dig more deep into the growing hole. "I tried not to care about you but one day I'll get that dumb armor and see which one of us is stronger!"

His nail began to wither and the length begun to shorten from the strong jabs he put through. The hole grew inch by inch when small cracks began to spread from the impact. It's surprising that he didn't broke his finger in the process.

He wanted to take his anger out and was glad the tall man left him in order to do such thing.

"I will train harder than you..." Arkhes stopped after he felt a stranger's cosmos behind a wall, pausing to look around Arkhes spotted the one spying on him who gasp and quickly hid itself. He never saw who it was besides the shadowed figure. With embarrassment he quickly clean his face so that no one will notice his sadness.

"Come out or I'll fight you!" He got to his battle stance while waiting. But to his utter shock the stranger was no more than the same girl who seem to know where he is and disappears. She still hid the rest of her body leaving her masked face and hands expose from the shadow.

"What are you doing here?!" Yelling, he pointed at the girl until she moved away from her spot to approach him. He saw how her arms have small cuts and bruises, it was the same thing for her legs.

"I should say the same question but it seems you need it more than me." She stride him by and sat on the broken top of a short pillar. The boy's face blushed from the embarrassment.

"You came from training?" Arkhes decide to follow and sat on the floor next to her. For a girl he suddenly had a good feeling of getting company from her.

"Yes but why are you here? You should have been training alongside with me."

"That green tree wouldn't let me."

The girl cocked her head, "green tree???"

"The leader of this place, duh." He said while cracking his knuckles, "also he has these weird eyebrows on his face that every time he wants me to look at him I tried not to laugh."

"Well they are strange but I wouldn't laugh at them even if my friends have them."

 _Really?_ Arkhes had an idea, seeing mud on the ground he placed his thumbs and inserted them onto his forehead. Once it's done he got up and stood in front of her.

"Then how will they look on me?" He lifted his bangs for her to see. If she can see at all.

Since the girl wore a mask he couldn't tell what she's thinking but soon she giggles.

"Okay Okay you got me."

Soon the boy is beginning that a new friendship will grow between them but still he thought of why she follows him and what is the meaning of her mask. But today all he wants is a good laugh to forget about the current problems.

 **Next chapter we'll focus on our favorite sheep! So it's a post-flashback post-present day chapter.**


	11. Chapter 11

The whole buildings were starting to look like their days when the war didn't came. Walking around, Shion saw happy faces from the workers as each said to each other their lives and family. It was a good sight to see but since all of them are men he couldn't help but to imagine them as his late comrades celebrating the future if they would have survive. Aside from such image he does miss the young bronze saints for their determination and hopes for a better world. If they least survive the war then Tenma would gladly take the role of training Arkhes. As for the remaining bronze and sliver the Aries gave them the chance to live out a peaceful life on their own.

With the boy currently in his mind he remembers the moment when he accidentally heard the news...

 _The day was gray and despite of the storm all saints had to remain in guard for any possible attacks as specters are beginning to appear more often. After having a small talk with the pope Shion quickly descend the steps to get to his temple. He would have instead use his teleportation trick to get him there faster but today he has a feeling of not to use it. After passing four of the highest temples he rushes inside of the fifth one._

 _He suddenly heard the voice of Kardia along with another unknown male that wasn't Degel like always. It came from the other side and Shion walk ahead to greet them, but as soon the Scorpio mentions that name he couldn't help but to listen first. It's been a year that he haven't hear from her so this would be the best time to catch up on any news from her._

 _"May I know the reason you, Degel and El Cid went over there? Did that girl became a target or..."_

 _Shion recognizes the rough voice belonging to Hasgard who should have stayed in his place by why did he come here?_

 _"Well you see..." the hint of pride from Kardia echoed and Shion dislike the way how he began the sentence. "I have a son."_

 _"What!"_

 _"You heard me and I don't even know where do babies come from!" The Scorpio had to admit he hardly knew any knowledge of the birds and bees except having his own theory that one will randomly appear when two people get together in a hug which was why he snuck up on her after setting the child to its crib. Soon Hasgard looked at him and saw how mindless the saint could go._

 _"Did you meddled with a local girl over there?!" The upset voice of the Taurus also echoed but for the Aries he wasn't clear on what's going on._

 _"Hey I didn't 'meddle' with just any girl, in fact they're nothing but ravage lions if you even try."_

 _"Then who?"_

 _Shion went close to the edge of the wall to get a better hearing of the identity but he thought to himself why would a person such as the Scorpio mess around when he clearly lacks the parental skills to even maintain a child especially from the other side of the world. He now feel pity for the unfortunate mother that will deal with the young man's personality._

 _"From the one that cares about me, Ava."_

 _"...L-Lady Ava?!" Hasgard was shocked but unaware to him one of their own is now frozen from the blow._

 _"Yes, but she already had the kid when I got there and almost hated me for not being with her sooner."_

 _"You should know this is a huge responsibility!" The Taurus was very disappointed at his comrade's error._

 _"Whatever is thrown at me I can handle it. Besides after this war is over i could resign and have my son to take over my role."_

 _Hasgard didn't like such plan from his comrade. "_ _Is that so?" The Taurus has to change question. "Then what is the child's name may I ask?"_

 _Hidden from the two men Shion was internally devestated of the news. He couldn't imagine such sight of seeing her now with a child from someone else. The air felt stuffy and he had to leave to gather his thoughts and return back to the exit before he could hear the name of the boy._

It was a moment that he'll surely remembers, the following year after that his comrade return back to the strange country for unexplain reasons. After that he stopped visiting her, Shion could still recall those remaining years when the Scorpio looked rather sad and isolated at times whenever the two crash into each other. He once offered help but the man refused. Then with missions and the arrival of future bronze saints things changed.

Today and tomorrow the future will be bright from war and future saints will have to be more prepare but for the time being the ones living in this century will be relieve of Hades for the years to come until a new Athena arrives. As for the boy under his care Shion must agree it's best for the minor to live a peaceful life. The cloth is better off with someone else than with the offspring to suffer the same fate.

 **To be continued.**


	12. Chapter 12

After an hour Shion went to the lonely arena to see the boy's progress after aiding the workers in the restoration of all temples. The day would be nice to take the child for a walk around the entire acre to have knowledge on the rest of the twelve temples.

But he wasn't there except a boulder filled with holes.

Where could Arkhes had gone and why? Shion didn't want to panic but he also won't allow nothing that can harm the boy. He ran out to the center of the building where past duels took place and still no sign of the minor is present.

"You're back." The voice from behind gave relief to the Lemurian but he felt a different cosmos than before.

"Where were you?" The man walk where the boy sits on the ground but what worries Shion is how the teen suddenly had his hand holding onto the shirt where his heart is located. He had to ask another question. "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, I was looking around and I'm only tired that's all..." Arkhes didn't want to tell the man that he snuck out with the girl to a nearby hangout where other saints train to the extreme. She showed him the basics and soon he started learning from her. It was hard but the boy seem to enjoy it too much until a painful feeling forced him to stop and retreat to the place before the Aries would arrive.

"Arkhes, is there something I should know?" Shion is highly concern as his eyes see the arms and legs of the teen began to tremble a little.

"Not that I know of." The boy tried his best controlling the pain and spasms that his limbs are creating. He was scared of what's happening and just like the first time he collapse it's possibly he'll repeat the same thing, but why would he suddenly get these body changes ever since he came?

"It's best to take you back to the infirmary." Shion lend his hand for help but Arkhes rejected it due to the possible embarrassment he'll get and the bullying the others will throw at him for being weak.

"Sir tell me about my father." It was a odd request that came out of nowhere but coming from the offspring of his comrade Shion thought it was appropriate to have such conversation yet he's still alerted of the boy's current condition.

"Well what can I tell you?" He found a log to sit on while Arkhes moved to face him.

"What was he like? How did he come here? And did he had friends?"

"That's quite an amount of questions you have but I'll do my best to answer them." Shion smiles but he's uncomfortable recalling the past and memories of the faces he'll never see again. Then the boy ask one question that'll hit the Aries's heart.

"Also...how did he met my mother?"

 **Let's bring pain to the sheep!**

 **To be continued.**


	13. Chapter 13

It was difficult to even begin with and he regretted it but there's no turning back.

"W-well..." He studdered at first but clear his throat to continue, "he was a fast fighter considering his attacks are based off of that nail he has-"

"That's like mine!" Arkhes was surprised and look at the small nail he worn out from the amount of pressure he used against the giant rock.

"Indeed, he's rather different than the rest of us."

"What do you mean???" Arkhes moves a little closer.

 _Should I tell him of what his father's personality towards us? I doubt he'll be happy hearing how Kardia was more of a lunatic desperate to fight against strangers or even at one of us._ The Aries wouldn't tell the whole truth and choose to pick out the few nice things the Scorpio did long ago.

"He...he..." Shion realized there wasn't any good deeds from his comrade. "Ah I think I don't feel quite comfortable answering these questions considering I still have fresh memories from the war."

"Okay, but can you tell me about my mother?"

 _By Athena why put me in a situation like this?!_ Shion mentally pleas for any sign to end the conversation but all there was is a young man looking at him for answers. Defeated he had no choice but the thought of Ava soon took his worries away.

"An insane story, we mistaken her as a important person. She was young and definitely scared of her role that our leader put her especially how she needed to learn things in order to help us." The more he spoke about her the more he started to release his thoughts.

"She was beautiful and kind towards us, I was rather happy at first that she would help us win." He started to spill out his words. "Her appearance caught half of our attention resulting four of our friends fighting for her, I knew better so I stayed out of the mess but her eyes and innocence were very capturing I knew there was something in her."

Arkhes couldn't gather his reaction over the insane details the Aries spoke of the boy's mother.

"I thought it was a sign for me and I was happy about it." Distracted in his memories Shion got up and proceed to speak about her like a speech. "I never paid attention to any women during that time but she opened my eyes to a whole new world! If I was quick to act I would have-"

"Hey old man did you have a thing for my mother?!" Arkhes was freaking out from the man's bizarre words and had to stop him from saying any unnecessary details. Shion's face was red of the embarrassment seeing he spilled too much of his feelings. He had to gather himself quick.

"D-don't get me wrong she was nice and caring that it was strange to see someone like that."

The Aries grew highly nervous when the boy got up and slowly approach him in a seemly threatening manner like a son keeping men away from his mother.

"Obviously she is to this day, but I don't understand the other part about you-"

"I mistaken her with a another women I met before she came! Both looked identical." Shion lied hoping for the boy to lower his guard but the minor wasn't convinced. He said too much and now this is the cause of it.

"Cut the slack old sheep you like her did you?"

Shion notice Arkhes wasn't mad at him nor have any intentions to fight him but he seem quite bothered of the news.

"I..." The Aries sigh before continuing, "I did like her, no I fell for her the moment she came in the temple hiding from us." He sat down with both of his hands on his forehead.

"Then why didn't you told her?" The teen sat next to him.

"I was scared she'll reject me, i came from a distant country and if you already saw i have eyebrows that are far different from regular people."

"So?"

"I was worried she'll turn me down because of it, furthermore I was tall and she was quite small that it will be difficult to do simple things."

Arkhes had a different mind when it came to those words. "Oh I see." He smiles in a devilish manner that Shion had to properly explain what he meant and wonder who taught the boy those filthy thoughts.

"It's not like that! Besides it wasn't long when your father took her after she rejected me. In fact I think they were together behind our backs since the beginng."

"Did he liked her more than you?"

 _Any signs of help please._

"Not that I know of, I recently heard of the official affair when he came back with words that he has a son."

The boy's heart skipped when his father is mention and had to ask another question.

"What else did he say?!"

"What can i say he's been proudly mentioning you and your mother until war started..." Shion couldn't answer any more for the faces that were lost returned to him as reminders of the battles with the Judges, gods and powerful foes all encountered. A bird glide over the two and lands on the ground with hopes of finding food. It was then that both heard small noises from the other side where they saw a nest full of hungry chicks waiting to be fed. The Aries was reminded of the goddess.

"You haven't had any concern of how your mother is doing now that you came here by yourself?"

Arkhes thought for a moment.

"Sort of, but I'll write her a letter. In fact I want to write one right now!" Right after that the teen felt a stab inside forcing him to lean against the wall. It wasn't threatening but it took him by surprise.

"Arkhes ever since you came here you been getting these strange behaviors and I'm very worried. Has it happen before?" Shion rose from his seat to help the troubled boy stand properly. Arkhes couldn't respond as the uncomfortable feeling grew even more that it took over his ability to talk.

Suddenly he winced for the first time of the growing pain that it send him to his knees.

The Aries was puzzled of what's going on but he knew that he must take the teen back to the infirmary immediately.

 **Well then...**


	14. Chapter 14

That evening things were getting worst for Shion, the best healers he hired couldn't determine the cause of the continuing pain Arkhes is going and it sends him to a state of panic. But what one of them could determine is the source came from the teen's torso. If Shion would have found a doctor they'll discover the cause but the only one he could find was cities away from the nearest village.

Inside such small room all tried their best lessening the strange symptoms but the boy still suffer. Shion has never felt so helpless as he watches the unnerving scene before him and regretted of not sending a note back to Ava the moment the boy stepped foot. If a terrible thing happen on Arkhes then he'll be weighted by the guilt and sorrow.

But he thought of something so simple and fast he couldn't understand why he didn't notice it before, teleportation. He could go over the other side and find the boy's mother.

Before he could give his words of the quick departure a guard arrived breathing rapidly from the steps he took to get here.

"Something the matter?" The Aries spoke.

"Sir..." the man had to take in the air to properly speak, "there's a woman in the entrance demanding to see you this instant, we ask her to leave but she seem to know you."

Who could this person be?

Looking back Shion couldn't leave Arkhes struggling to overcome the strange pain. Whoever she is sure came at the wrong time.

"Alright I'll go but make sure he gets the attention necessary until I return."

"Will do." The guard nod while the leader left to deal with the stranger.

All the way to the lower level another guard stands at the entrance using a spear to block the empty space his partner left behind to deliver the news. He had no idea why a seemly young woman and a boy wanted to see the pope. The guard may believe they are a secret family from the Aries.

Minutes into the awkward silence between the three someone mysteriously came from the side of a tree, it was the pope. The two pairs cover their heads using the hood they wore.

"Sir these two demand to see you but I don't trust them."

Shion also agreed with man as the two figures in front of him were covered in a dark brown hooded cape. The sun had started to set making the identities hard to notice if one of the two decide to show themselves.

"What reasons have you come here for?"

Soon when the woman reveal her hands the Aries was ready to attack. She pulls the hood in the back of her head and now stood the person he never expected to come all the way.

Aside from the long red hair her hazel eyes was what stands out and he know well that only one person has eyes like such. He was frozen after realizing who she is, if this was a dream he would have woken up but it was real and in front of him. Despite her new look it made her more appealing than before.

The guard saw the weird behavior from his leader.

"Don't worry sir I'll escort them out quickly-"

"NO...I mean..." Shion scared the three from his loud response and breathe in the cool air to relax, "they are coming with me for a meeting. You can resume your duty."

With a slight nod the guard walked away from the small group giving them time to talk in private.

"Thank you, if you didn't recognized me we would have been rejected." She pulled the hood forward to shroud her face from curious onlookers.

"...I alway remember those eyes."

Ava was taken back of his words and it reminded her that he too had a liking to her years ago. Her son was confused of what the man meant.

"I-I-I see, but please tell me if my son came here. I've been sicken of things that can harm him and I had to use my cosmos to track him in this country." A small stream from her left eye shine with the moon and quickly she began to sob. "He could have k-killed himself, I couldn't sleep well and It hurts so much that he was selfish to do something like this to me."

She cries after her tearful words, seeing her suffering Shion was sadden of how she went through such torture of her son running away from her and ended up here. More so, she spent years raising them by herself without a person to help her and paid attention to her.

She was right, Arkhes should have been grateful for her but he was foolish to get himself in dangerous environments. It was a miracle that the boy even came here safe and sound.

"Mother..." the Aries saw the young man possibly the brother trying to calm her but she continues.

Since the boy couldn't stop her Shion had a feeling inside telling him to take his chance. Quickly he walked and with arms open he hugged her like if it was the last.

Ava was shocked but she didn't pull away for the warmth took her back when a special person once did the same.

"He's here."

"Take me to him!" She looks up desperately.

 **I'll get back to the comments and PMs.**


	15. Chapter 15

_What's going on?!_ Arkhes was sweating profoundly almost half of his clothing was drenched. The pain was unbearable and stronger than before, he wanted to know why it happen and wonder if it runs in the family. Worst, he's worried that even his brother may have such thing inside him.

Something then occurred to Arkhes. The box. When he first saw it that's when the sickness started.

 _I shouldn't even go there at all but I bet it was a punishment from father for leaving mother and Yuri._

Struggling, he felt his energy of resisting slowly slip due to his muscles weakening. It scared him to the point that this could be his last. The healers did what they could to apply cold cloths on his head but inside he was burning out of control.

 _I-I can't go like this not without seeing my family..._ the boy felt his head and eyes heavy it forced him to rest but he wouldn't let such thing take over.

Seconds after, his body began to weaken and soon it took over. He blacked out while the others look over each other in panic.

In the dark room of one of the temples a light glows from a box.

"Ah!" Arkhes woke with fear, but he saw that he isn't in the bed, not even in the infirmary but in a dark stone path where nothing but fog surrounds him. It was cold and his body suddenly got cooler.

"Hey everyone out there?!" He yelled yet received echoes of his voice. His body seemed lighter once he got up. Worried, Arkhes checked on his chest.

He didn't heard any beat. The arms and leg were extremely light if he never ate at all despite how healthy they look.

"Hey!" He couldn't understand this change in his body nor how he ended up in such lonely place. Lookin ahead he see a path ahead to a spot where he could barely see something of a torch lighting the area.

Suddenly he sense someone in that spot, It didn't seem it came from the world of the living yet he needed help.

Determined, he follow the path in desperation.

Meanwhile...

"What happen to him???" The nervous voice of the new pope broke the silence of the healers after him and two people came. Already Ava ran where the boy lies and repeatly spoke to get his attention.

"We don't know but I'm afraid..."


	16. Chapter 16

He followed the path and soon the light got brighter against the low visibility. Continuing, the torch is seen but it's only one and is attached to a separate wall with no connections. There he saw a stone bench and from the corner of that sat a stranger facing away, with a torn and damage armor it seems to Arkhes that this person once fought.

"Excuse me I'm lost and I need to know where am I." He went closer to get a good look at the man. The long blue hair and gold coloring on the bloody armor looked familiar to the boy.

"Have we met before???" Arkhes stops next to the man who still looks away slouched in a depressing way.

 _This guy looks sad over something, maybe I should leave him alone._

Without saying anything he wanted to walk away but shockingly someone else stood in his way. It was the same person, looking back were the person sat the man wasn't there anymore.

"I'm sorry for disturbing you but I'll leave!" Arkhes was worried of upsetting the mourning stranger with a battle worn face. Surprisenly looking at him Arkhes made a discovery.

 _He has a nail just like mine. Also he looks just like me. Could it be that I have a brother or maybe I'm seeing my future self?!_

He needed to ask.

"Are you my brother?!" He pointed after seeing a broken nail from the adult. The man nods for a no. "Me from the future?!"

Again a no from the stranger but the way he respond reminded the teen of a event that happen when he was five.

"Wait...you're the same guy that was in my room years ago! And..." he recalled asking the same questions and he received the same answer.

Then, he had more questions in mind.

"Are you my uncle???"

Another no.

"Cousin?" Arkhes had to step away from the man.

No.

One final question was left but he didn't want to say it yet it was obvious that both look the same. He had a terrified feeling that the person in front of him is none other than a ghost.

"Are you...my father?"

With a light smile the stranger slowly walks closer scaring the boy yet he was overwhelmed of the answer. Everything slows for Arkhes to gather his thoughts on the person heading in front of him. His father looked quite young and may had a great record of past battles. The armor he wore was pale and full of dents and damages but it was still vibrante against the weather.

Speechless, the boy couldn't help but to run up and with arms wide open he went in to tightly hug the person he wanted to see for so long. Despite being a ghost his father's body was real unlike the pale skin from him. Feeling two pairs of arms holding him Arkhes instantly cried not from sadness, it was joy.

"It's really you!" He buried his face against the hard armor. "I'm sorry for what i said about you years ago b-but..." Arkhes looks up to the empty blue eyes of the man.

"Mother never told me you died when I was small, we went through hard moments without you and now we live in a cruel place where creeps would try to get her attention. I didn't like seeing so much snow and..." the image of his brother reminded him.

"You know Yuri? He needed you the most which is why I came to the place that you live, but then I found out that you..." Arkhes took a while to react before immediately pushing himself away from the fallen saint.

"Why did you die?!" He yelled. "Didn't you realize you had a family that you left behind who need you more than whoever you're working for?" The teen would expect his temperature to rise up but mysteriously no symptoms of that or stabs have occurred. He should be more worried of his status.

His father never said a word but his face was hurt of the treatment he receive from his offspring. Arkhes had no sympathy and continued.

"Mother needed help and even with the maids it wasn't enough." He wipes his nose using the long sleeve of his garment. "But what's the point, if you left us in a cold place to suffer then maybe you and mother should never met in the first place."

He saw how defeated and heartbroken his father looked. Arkhes saw that his toxic words may have push the line. Should the boy feel guilty for going overboard?

He knew what he said was cruel and unnecessary but with years of a dear person absence in their lives he wanted to release his feelings.

A faint voice came from the gray sky after both heard a cry, woman to be exact.

"Wake up for me." She sound in desperation.

 _That sounds like mother but who is she talking to?_

Distracted, Arkhes looks at the sky while his father quietly stands behind him.

"Brother this is not funny mother is scared of you."

 _Yuri?!_ The boy is confused of the conversation.

"Ava..." Arkhes remember the voice belonging to Shion, his voice sounds as if he fail something.

"No it's not true my boy is stronger and wouldn't let anything like this take him!"

 _What's going on?! Maybe this is a dream but what did she meant-_ a hand grabbed his shoulder. Turning his head back it was his father with a weak smile but his eyes reflect pain. The conversation got tense.

"I also want to believe that but they said-"

"He can't be dead!"

"What?!" Arkhes was shock from the news before him but he swore he only passed out unless the pain finally overtook him.

Panicking, he look at his limbs. They were pale and cold. It's true of what he heard.

"I-I-I'm dead..." he wanted to scream and run off to find help or anything that can prove it's only a dream but seeing nothing but fogs, a eerie background, and his father it all makes sense

A slight nudge backwards forced him to pay attention to his father. He still had his hand on the boy and is eager to walk away where another path appears out of the thick fog.

"You're taking me back home?"

The ghost nods for a no.

Taking in a hard gulp he spoke.

"You're taking me with you???"

A yes came from the man's gesture.

Terrified, Arkhes tried to pull back but the hold was ridiculously strong even when he used both of his hands to pull it away from him. He struggled but no results came. With no other ways Arkhes never wanted to accept it and go with him, instead he had to do something that can make his father understand.

"Please don't take me!" He tries to control his wet eyes from the grave ending. "I want to see my family, I don't want to hear mother and Yuri crying over my body, I shouldn't runaway in the first place to see you but please don't take me!"

The ghost wasn't moved by the boy's pleas. Arkhes had to say more.

"If you don't want me to become a saint I'll give up, I would rather live a normal life and I-I'll move back if that's what you want!"

His father looked at him like a statue, his grip seem to loosen but still had a good hold of the boy.

"I'm sorry for what I said b-but..." the teen softly cried before speaking, "I'm n-not ready to go, I need my family and friends that I made in that Sanctuary place." He lowers his head in defeat after seeing its impossible to convince such spirit.

Then he suddenly receive a awfully warm embrace from the saint himself. Looking up the adult was full of life and Arkhes is confused of it. Soon the foggy scenery was replaced with a growing white light all around. The boy was scared that it means he'll move on until a surprise came from the man.

"You cry just like your mother."

It was out of the ordinary.

"Did you talk?!" Arkhes was dumbfounded but the light around them got brighter, little by little the image of his father began to fade.

"Stop being a crybaby and live your life...tell your mother and brother I love them..." the image now completely vanishes. With only single tear the boy nods in appreciation.

And soon everything went white.


	17. Chapter 17

"Please wake up..." Ava was exhausted of the multiple attempts but she couldn't quit while her lifeless son rest in her arms.

Now that the father is gone so has the one she treasured from him. It was a sad sight for Shion but there's nothing he can do. Meanwhile Yuri stood next to the tall man quietly crying for he'll never have someone to look for help and guidance.

"Miss we need to take the boy." One of the healers finally spoke as she and the rest slowly approach the pair but Ava wasn't so willing to do so. Shion couldn't decide what to, he would let them take the body but it will hurt Ava.

"I won't let you!" Holding her son tightly she yelled at then with a great cosmos coming from her, everyone step away in fear unaware that Shion is the only person who knows the mother's true identity.

If she unleash her fury all of Sanctuary will be demolish than its outcome from the war. With tears running wildly from her eyes her cosmos became hostile. Seeing this Shion feared that she'll release her anger out of everyone and if such thing were to come then he will have to fight against another god.

Yuri though has never seen such side from his mother. Unlike the gentle sadness she carried this one was completely different. She was furious and her face says it all and would be capable of ridding someone. He was truly scared of her.

"Ava lower your guard and listen." Shion held Yuri back and slowly walk to the bed that she sits.

"I won't let them take my Arkhes away from me!" She spoke with grief aside the hostility. Then the whole place began to shake like a earthquake.

"I assure they'll don't but please let him go and come with me." He did what he could to reason with her and let her understand while signaling everyone to leave the place before structures would fall on them. Yuri didn't want to leave and wanted answers on his mother's odd change but a few guards took him to safety.

"I won't leave him like this!" She couldn't contain another round of a tearful episode.

She was stubborn, that's what Shion though about. If she couldn't understand then he'll be forced to separate her from the boy by using his abilities to restrain her. It will pain him to do such thing towards the person he likes but there's no other choice.

As everything shake from her powers outside the building clouds quickly came together and rapidly an unexpected blast of lighting crashed through the ceiling and struck the boy.

Startled, Ava was pushed out by the force and lands on the floor. The earthquake then stops giving relief for everyone.

Quickly Shion aided Ava to get up.

"What was that?!" She yelled.

"I don't know but..." both couple saw the bed where the lightning struck the boy. He still lays in it and was unharmed despite the hot blast.

Soon the Aries quickly witness the boy's fingers moved. Then the head slowly moves back and forth before a pair of blue eyes open.

"Hey old man did I passed out again???" the boy couldn't move his cold body just yet but could move his head and struggles to find the man when he instead saw a familiar woman.

"M-Mother?!"

Trembling out of shock she couldn't move nor spoke of the awakening. Shion also feel the same but he had to handle the bizarre situation quick.

"Are you alright?"

"I-i don't know, I felt my body on fire and then..." the thought of the grave occurrence brought him chills and instantly rose from his resting position looking over himself. "But did I die?"

Before Shion could answer such hard question Ava got up and rushes to her son's side. With a tight embrace as hard like a bear she spoke.

"You were in a deep sleep but I'm happy that you are awake!" She tearfully spoke while brushing his hair using her fingers.

"It's true..." Shion had to go with her words while watching the reunion, but he couldn't remove the thought that the teen did die before his eyes. Whatever brought him back is a lifesaver. Then Yuri came after hearing the voice of his brother.

"Brother!" The redhead ran where they're at and found space to hug his older sibling. Meanwhile Shion felt out of place seeing the family all together but still missing one person long gone. Ava then went her way to give out the punishment.

"What you did was unforgivable and will not go unnoticed! One month of staying in the house!"

"Hey what I did is wrong but that's insane!" Arkhes objected.

"You left me no choice but I'm doing this to protect you..." with the current thought in her mind she turn around to find Shion still standing. "I need to speak with you outside."

"Oh well let's not waste time then." He politely led her to the door leaving both brothers time to talk of their new experiences.

 **To be continued...**

 **We're almost done but I want to say that sadly I won't be able to respond to PMs or comments but I'll say thanks for the support!**


	18. Chapter 18

"Is there a problem?" The Aries led the woman to a old wooden chair once both left the two brothers. It was night and cool temperatures made the feeling comfortable for a hot season. Adjusting herself she spoke.

"Years ago when Arkhes was born I received news of his health."

"His health? But if this is related to the constant pain he's been having-"

Ava cut him off with a fearful look. "Since when did it happen?!"

"...since he saw the cloth box." Seeing her reaction Shion felt guilty for suggesting it when the teen was grieving the death of his father.

"It's here then..." she looks to the other side where some temples are visible. There, she saw one that caught her eye.

 _Why did you had to go?_

She could picture the box in its place all dark and cold waiting to be worn by someone else that won't be him.

"Yes all cloths came back damaged but they're in good conditions. I can show you his if that's what you need."

"No, I'll go insane if I see it. Right now you need to know the danger my son is in." She made eye contact. "He is born with the same problem just like his father."

A cricket chirped through the quite moment before the Aries spoke.

"I'm terribly sorry to hear that...does Arkhes know about it?"

"No, I couldn't bring myself. I'm scared of what he'll do to himself if I did."

"Well did Kardia knew about it?" Shion found a stump next to her and sat to keep her companied. With the weather coming in cold he want to offer part of his robe but yet he's nervous of asking.

With great sadness she was hesitant but responded.

"I had to tell him. He was devestated and started blaming himself for getting me in a situation that can't be fixed but I told him that everything will be fine. Now that I have my son I'll take him back, it's better off to live a normal life than to see him becoming a saint."

Shion recall the moment how Arkhes complains of the weather and the people that live there. Imagining the harsh environment and obstacles all three went through he had a plan, one that would not only give them a better lifestyle but another that will embarrass the sheep.

"Ava that's not necessary I can offer more!"

"What do you mean???" She was concern until he did what he couldn't do years ago. Holding her hand Shion wanted to faint but tonight he won't back down.

"Stay in Greece, your son told me of his lifestyle over there and it's unfortunate to spend years in icy environments."

"Shion-"

"Things have change now that the war is over. I can find a good house and of course search for the best doctor that can help Arkhes. Aside from that I also want you to live a new life smiling while the two grow to become successful!" He pull her hand close but she sense something funny behind those words.

"But that place is chosen for Arkhes because the weather is the only remedy that can lower his condition." She gently retreat her hand away.

"I'm determine to find alternative ways to make sure he gets help while he enjoys life."

In response she look away with a soft giggle, a sight the Aries remembers when Dohko would make fun of his weight in front of her.

"Did I said too much?" Shion couldn't control his embarrassment of asking such offer to her.

"It's sweet that you care for him like a father."

Of course he would have done so instantly so she won't be lonely and the boys will have a father figure to look up to. For years reading the stars he felt that last week's readings was true and now he wanted to act quickly.

"IF THAT IS WHAT YOU WANT THEN I AM WILLING TO TO MAKE ALL OF YOU HAPPY." He couldn't contain his excitement and shouted at every word so loud that some people stop and took careful glances at the leader's sanity. Soon Ava cheerfully laugh but not from his words of honor but of how he acted.

"Oh no please don't put yourself in more work, I don't need someone but thank you for being honest."

His whole world crashed again but harder that ever he could feel his heart rip into pieces and slam against the dirt ground for how much of a fool he is to believe she'll easily accept such thing.

"Besides, I can't betray him. Even if he's not here anymore I can't be with another man." She continued.

 _But Ava..._ he felt utterly defeated. Then he remember the words of confidence from his best friend. If she doesn't want to get married for love then there's another way.

Taking one big breath he got up and lands on one knee surprising her. After that he took both her hands together.

"Shion?"

"Then marry me by title, we won't live together and I'll assure you and the boys will live a better life."

Ava was overwhelmed and speechless of what he done. She never love him but suggesting an idea like that is ludicrous.

Yet she will admit that she'll need tremendous help for Arkhes but why Shion get himself to a commitment like this?

"Please don't burden yourself." She look away.

"The people in this century will think differently if a young mother with children is never married. Surely over there some have asked you?"

Thinking back there were moments when curious neighbors would ask, even the day she almost lost Yuri both her and the Scorpio have to lie of their relationship status.

She feels pity for Shion as accepting his proposal will add another workload for him aside of being pope and watching over Sanctuary.

"I also want both Arkhes and his brother to have someone they could look up to, they can gladly visit Sanctuary whenever they want." He took her hand without any intent of letting it go. "I want to help my fallen comrade's family in a platonic way."

Ava was quiet, she wanted to cry of the situation she put herself in. Who cares what they'll say to her or what evidence they want. She only desires a peaceful life with her sons and be happy that one person changed her life.

But looking at how both brothers face hardships what can she do if they continue to encounter such difficulties especially for Arkhes?"

"Ava?"

She looks back at the green eyes waiting for her answer. Flattered, Ava gave her answer.

"Shion..."

 **TBC...**

 **What will she'll say?!**


	19. Chapter 19

"I have never seen the ocean so huge!" Yuri extended his arms to depict such imagination while Arkhes smiles seeing the redhead's fascination with the new world.

For the time they spent in snow he never seen his younger brother so happy of the places he saw in this country.

Then someone came closer to where the teens reside, it was the young female warrior.

Embarrass that he ended up in the infirmary for the second time Arkhes grabbed his feathered pillow and quickly lay his head under it so the girl won't see him.

"Too late I know you're there!" She stood next to Yuri who grew uncomfortable and nervous of the presence of a female.

"How do you know?" Arkhes removes the pillow and sat on the side of his bed.

"Not too long I spotted the pope coming in with two strangers and soon the whole place started shaking. I figured it had something to do with a certain boy."

"Shaking? Why-" soon the mysterious girl gave him a hug that definitely brought out the tomato coloring on the teen's face. Yuri stood there frozen of the sight before him.

"I'm just glad you're okay." She let go and took off so suddenly that Arkhes wanted to run after her.

"Wait I don't even know your name!!!" He swing both his legs to the side of the bed to catch up but she was out of sight.

"You like her?" Yuri spoke to his brother with a mischievous look.

"I don't like her, it's just she has a strange habit of running away after we talk." No matter what he said his brother still kept the idea.

Arkhes didn't want to admit it but if he couldn't get her name or any information about her then he'll move on, yet the mask bothers him. Just then two adults enter.

Ava sat aside of the bed next to her son holding a new set of clothes or sheets to sleep with for the night.

"Today has been troubling for me."

"Yes mother." Arkhes went ahead with a response. Then he saw a hand laying on her shoulder. It was the pope and it gave him questions.

"Next time think of your mother when you commit insane plans like running away." Shion added before finally telling something different, "but we have an announcement for both of you."

"What is it?" Arkhes look at his mother and saw a different side of her, she look unsurprised nor excited but relieved.

Taking a moment to relax she spoke, "We'll be staying in a village, permanently."

"Wait what's going on?" Yuri cut in.

"We will no longer stay over there, besides I want to see you two live in a better place."

Neither one couldn't believe what they heard from their mother yet they were happy to hear such thing from her. No more ice nor crappy townsfolks to annoy them. They will now enjoy what the weather and many places have in store for them.

"Mother that's great but how will we survive in a world like this?" Yuri continued.

She took a while to respond.

"Well...you'll have a stepfather to help you both."

Arkhes immediately interrupted.

"Hey what you mean stepfather? Don't tell me you met a guy in this place!" He retorted and inside he was mad that their mother would do something like that. He hated the men back home but imagining one as part of his family and tending his mother boils his blood. He wanted to see this person quick to threaten him. If his father was here he would have hound the unknown creep.

"Don't shout in front of your mother like that." Shion defended Ava. He could see a mini version of the Scorpio through the teen.

"I want to find him and talk to him that's all."

"Well, you're talking to him right now." The Aries spoke with embarrassment. Ava close her eyes and waits for her sons' reactions.

"What's going on?" Arkhes looks at both adults, could it be the man is implying that he's marrying their mother?

 _This isn't true but he likes her yet I didn't expected him to actually marry my mother and have me to call him father that quick! He's boring to begin with!_

Arkhes wanted to hit himself in hopes of waking up until his mother spoke.

"We are getting married, but it's far different than how it's done back home."

"How?" Yuri stood behind where Arkhes sits on his bed.

"We won't live together but it's for protecting my status and you Arkhes," She looks at him, "overall he'll help us adjust this new life."

"What kind of marriage is that and why am I'm involved?!" He shouted over how irritated this conversation was going. His mother lowers her head and tells Shion and Yuri to leave her and him alone.

Once they left she faces Arkhes with a sad look.

"There's something you need to know."

 **Reader: Wait but Ava could handle the boys all by herself-**

 **Author: Ssshhhhhhhh give the green sheep a chance**

 **See you and thanks for the support!**


	20. Chapter 20

"Tell me mother why would you do this?!" Arkhes look directly at her after the shocking news that angers him. No marriage should be done if she doesn't like the pope. Ava didn't want to look back at her son and looks down to her dress, gripping the extra clothes given to her in case she changes.

"Mother!"

She didn't want to do it, it was painful to remind her of it and soon will destroy her son's future.

"...Arkhes there's a reason why we live in a cold place, and it all started when you were born..." she still looks at her hands trembling from what will happen.

"You are normal like the others, but something prevented you from going further." She finally face Arkhes. "But you were not the only one..."

"Who else then?" He didn't like it and felt a chill in the air.

"Your father was strong but he had a medical problem in his heart that constantly bring him pain unexpectedly, i was scared but no matter what I remained by his side."

"No one could cure him?" The teen wonders.

"It's complex."

"Then what about me?" He scooted closer to the edge of his bed.

Ava couldn't bring herself to say it. With the boy desperately waiting she did her best to address the truth.

"When you were born something wasn't right. A doctor inspected you and I received difficult news..."

"Tell me!"

"You...you inherited the same condition as your father. I was broken and wanted to prove it wrong but there was nothing to do. I kept it a secret when your father came to visit you but he also saw the accident when I left the two of you alone...Arkhes?"

"Then that's how he died in war...if it is that means I could also..."

Ava was scared when Arkhes back away from her with a pale face horrified of his fate.

Quickly she stood up and try to help him progress the truth, "B-but don't worry dear he got the idea of sending us to a different home and because of the cold weather you didn't had any problems."

"Because of me...if I didn't came you and Yuri would have live in a better place."

"Don't you say such thing!" Ava felt the cosmos of her son growing out of fear and anger but it was developing quite fast that it can raise his body heat to a alarming rate.

Scared, she walk closer to him and reached out but he push her hand away from him and backs away even more until another open door is seen.

"Leave me alone!" He yelled at her.

"Arkhes!" She couldn't believe his response yet the high levels of his growing cosmos is what she's worried of. Soon after hearing the commotion Shion entered and stood next to her when he saw the drastic change from the teen.

"I'm not healthy and that means people won't accept me for it!" Arkhes was distraught of thinking such thing. Even the girl could also reject him if she finds out.

"It doesn't matter what they think but i want you to be safe!" Ava proceed to walk a little closer.

"Leave me alone!" The cosmos soon grew in a size harmful enough to a youth with problems leaving both adults to think of a fastest way to hold him down.

But Ava immediately went closer without knowing the dangers. Shion was too late to reach her as he feels a violent force.

With no second thoughts Arkhes use his nail and quickly struck his mother through the left side of her arm causing her to fall on the ground in shock.

"Ava!" Shion ran to her when she got on her knees now holding the pain of what her son did. Clutching her puncture arm she felt the burning feeling spreads while blood escapes from the wound.

Watching the horror Arkhes was traumatized of what he done and ran away from them using the door. Soon Yuri entered after the teen's departure and saw what happen.

"Mother what happen?!" He ran and stood next to the adults.

"Go after him." Ava look at Shion after that, placing her hand on the wound more blood began to ooze from the pressure she puts through.

Shion didn't want to leave her like this but he obeyed.

"Alert the medical outside while I go find your brother." He spoke to Yuri whom nods.

Now he needs to know where could Arkhes be. It's unlikely he'll fully escape Sanctuary or try any dangerous escapes. But one place came on his mind.


	21. Chapter 21

It was extremely cold and dark with no light around but that is all he needed after what happen. An hour pass and filled with shame he couldn't believe the attack his mother went through, she was only doing her best to calm him after telling the hidden truth.

He regretted the way how he spoke to her in a disrespectful manner, more so the teen felt the growing guilt within him.

That heart of his is now what he could think of.

"Everyone will reject me..." Arkhes, with his head resting on his knees while sitting against a blocky object, spoke while drops fell on the lower part of his shirt. His world and hope for becoming a saint crumbles upon the news of his health. Then he came up with an unsettling thought.

 _I shouldn't be living like this...I need to leave._

Lifting his head he looks at every part of the room he's in, without light it was hard to see anything.

Until he place his hand on the object he's sat against. It was slightly visible so Arkhes was able to see the pale yellow-like box. Turning around he tries to remove the lid or whatever side that could be easily opened but the box was proved to be extremely tough to open at all. It was his father's box.

After no success Arkhes wanted to go out and find something but after what he did it's likely the pope has send the message to all guards on duty. He must find an alternative path to run away but farther so they could never find him again.

Not without taking something with him first.

The box was in his sight again, after spotting the handles he pulled them but Arkhes realized how insanely heavy the box is in its small size.

 _This can't be the actual weight!_

 _For a person who can't control cosmos it is._

Arkhes turns back after he heard a unknown voice in his mind. He quickly went behind the box to face wherever the person is at from the darkness, the stranger is Shion coming from the shadows.

"Stop getting inside my head!"

"Arkhes I know how scared you are but I can help you live a better life."

"I don't need help and I don't need one for the stupid defect that my father gave me!"

 _His cosmos is coming back with high levels that are worrying me._ Shion notice how emotional Arkhes has become ever since the truth was given to him. Before entering the temple Shion had secretly place various Crystal Walls on every entrance and hallways for good measures.

"Arkhes it's not his fault, he too would have said the same thing but he went forward and became a proud saint fighting hard till the end. If he can do it then his son could do better."

"...i saw him in person when I died." The teen look away to face the floor. Shion was taken back of the boy's testament.

"Y-you didn't die."

"Yes I did! I heard the talk between you and mother over my body. I was in a different area full of fog and it was too cold." The remembrance of the place was hair raising to begin with and quickly he hugs himself to warm his arms.

"It must have been a dream but what you heard could also be part of that dream too." A small guilt on his chest lingers on Shion for saying such lie as he walks ahead of him but felt Arkhes could ran off in any given second.

"He wanted to take me but I convinced him to bring me back...it was horrible." Arkhes stood still and slightly worried after recalling the chilling encounter of how damaged his father look.

Shion wasn't the person that would believe in the supernatural nor the superstition of dreams and it's unlikely the fallen saint would come back from the afterlife to take his son. Nevertheless, he quickly remembers the way how the young man's body was cold and he never show any movements let alone the lack of cosmos right after the teen pass out.

It's true that he did die but if the father did brought him back to life then Shion would thank his comrade's action.

"You chose the right decision Arkhes, but please stop what you're doing and let me help you." Shion carefully came closer and extended his arm towards him.

"Did I? I caused more trouble for my family to the part I attacked my mother." Arkhes hated to be reminded of his recent action with the vivid images of the wound he gave her and how she fell to the floor in pain while blood slowly pours. He felt shameful for laying a finger on her in a way that could harm her.

"Arkhes it's been a long day please set it aside and rest for the night, your mother is not mad at you."

"No, not after what i did to her."

"All she wants right now is to see you safe. As of now they're treating her wound this instant and should be recovering." Shion went close while Arkhes still look away unnoticed of the adult.

"We are not mad at what you done tonight and understand that both me and your mother want you to live normally alongside your brother." He continued.

The young man didn't look back, he still kept his eyes at the stone floor while the shape of the box still stood behind his back. His life is now full of mix thoughts and he couldn't find a response.

"Your father understands how you feel but would make him proud to see one of his own live a longer life than he would have done so before. But in a peaceful manner. Shion now stands in front of him aftering seeing that no plans of running off is reconsider to the teen.

Arkhes still said nothing back not even of his father and had his sights on the floor with a sad face but the cosmos he once had fades from him.

Until the teen's hazel eyes look upon the adult with uncertainly.

"You promise you'll take care of my mother?"

It wasn't what Shion would hear from him but he gladly responded back.

"Absolutely, and I promise that you and your brother will be provided with the best care."

Arkhes stood quiet, he turn back to view the box that once belong to the former Scorpio. Putting his hand on the top surface he felt nothing until a light force blew past his hand considering that no wind was forecasted for tonight. It felt familiar and soon he discover that it came from "him".

A sign could be the best explanation.

"Old man, you will let me train."

"But Arkhes–"

"I want to show everyone that I can exceed my father better than him and I'll prove my mother I don't need to be protected!"

Shion was overwhelmed to heard a answer from Arkhes, just when the boy had the feeling of accepting their help the Aries could feel the stress closing in now that his comrade's son has become more determined and worst, stubborn. Also the teen will become his step son prompting Shion to image himself aging faster due to the possible stress and headaches Arkhes will cause.

But hearing how the teen was brought back to life on behalf of the fallen saint he wonders if it was a sign for the young warrior to actually become a saint after all?

Yet Ava will disapprove of this.

 _Athena please send me help!_ Shion plead.

 **TBC...**

 **Three more chapters left but the next one will be the last, the other two are timeskips leading to a time before the events of Episode Zero would take place.** Thank you for the support!!!


	22. Chapter 22

Healers were able to stop the bleeding with cooling methods applied on her arm. The burning sensation from the attack soon went away after.

She wanted to use her powers for a faster recovery but recently the cosmos she held within has strangely lessen compare to the one she use to find her son. A second attempt was made but she felt a faint force instead.

 _Have I lost half of my powers?_ Ava dreads the truth but accepted it as a sign she'll live a life as a human but still feel the cosmos of other individuals.

With a cloth wrapped around it Ava was better but her spirit is shattered from the unexpected attack she recieved in the hands of her own blood. Moreover she's desperate for any good news to arrive from Shion and pray that nothing terrible happen to Arkhes.

"Mother did Arkhes attack you?" Yuri stood behind his mother with sad eyes of what occur. He was angry his brother would dare hurt their loved one for strange reasons the redhead never understood. Ava didn't want to be reminded of the attack, she barely turn her head halfways but couldn't face her son fully.

"No, it was an accident."

"That didn't look like an accident!" Yuri wanted to to go find his brother but a hand grasp his arm.

"Stay i don't want to cause more problems for the both of you." She move her legs over the other side of the bed and got up easily. Yuri was careful and stood by her in case she would collapse until they hear footsteps echoing outside of the building.

"All is well." Shion came in.

"Where is he?!" Ava spoke when something came from behind, it was her son with a sad look. Seeing that he's safe gave her relief and almost crash into him to give him a hug but the boy stood there with guilt.

"Thankful that nothing happen to you!" The redhead strengthens her embrace again before letting go.

"I'm sorry for everything, for what I did to you!" He didn't want to breakdown in front of everyone but the memory of his attack still lingers.

"It doesn't matter all I want is to see you safe and in my arms again!" She couldn't contain her tears as she caress his hair for comfort. Arkhes saw her and also let his emotion out but quietly. Suddenly he hugs her.

"I-I saw father in my dream! He told me how much he loves you and brother before I woke up but I swear he was real enough to hold him close!" He faces her with sad eyes. "He also called me a crybaby."

Soon she let out a soft sob but with a smile. "That's something he once said to me." Her other hand reaches towards her pocket where she pulls out the red scarf. "It makes me happy to see how much you look like him and never lose this no matter what happens."

"I can do this by myself you know." Seeing his mother attempting to wrap the accessory around his neck he took it and wrings it himself.

Meanwhile both Yuri and Shion watch as both mother and son bonded like a real family. Tomorrow will be a new day for the group and life for both brothers. Shion felt glad to survive the war to witness such loving moment and to receive a second opportunity with Ava, he wonders if his comrade is happy of letting the Aries take care of his family. One that the former saint never did.

 **The End**

 **Bonus chapters are coming soon along with a page full of scrapped scenes and plots. Thanks for all the support and comments!!!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Longest chapter so be prepare and patient when reading.**

Two days ago they secretly tied the knot, her sons and the person in charge of the ceremony were the only witnesses.

There wasn't any given kiss considering how Shion still love her, but he wouldn't want to upset the memory of the former saint.

Right away he manage to find a house in a small town for the small family and their servants to move in. The house is located quite far from Sanctuary but it was the only available place Shion could find. Surprisingly it had a few trees that produce nothing but apples, a sight that brought Ava a small portion of happiness.

The days that followed she was able to earn a living selling the fruits and often would keep a few for her sons to eat. Yuri discovered his obsession with them as well as Arkhes who often steals them from the stand whenever he's in charge of keeping watch. Ava was glad they share the same liking as their late father.

But a week after Arkhes left to train. Ava felt a part of her leaving while her son sets off into the road with a bag. His brother was upset that he'll spend years without someone to talk to besides his mother.

 **One year later**

"Someone giving you a hard time?" The blond Amazon sat next to Arkhes now at the age of fifteen, he spend the special occasion with no one but the pope. He couldn't leave Sanctuary easily until he becomes a saint of either rank. Training has been rough for the past months that he stayed but he was confident and ambitious to gain the gold cloth of his late father who to this day is still waiting for a new user. Even when he told his ghost he won't train Arkhes couldn't live out like a normal person doing regular work. He wanted to be saint and hope his father wouldn't send a sign of punishment.

"I got in trouble for throwing a guy that I wasn't suppose to fight against. At least the rock broke his landing...and leg."

"The pope wasn't too happy about that, be careful of taking your anger out on strangers." She move close to him.

 _You mean my stepfather._ Arkhes stares off towards the rocks and dirt while remembering the time of the incident. Hearing what happen Shion was very upset of the young man's behaviors ever since he started training.

Lately the Aries notice how aggressive and harsh the boy acts and today was unacceptable now that a saint will be discharge from further training. Aside the drama Shion got worn and tired in his late adult years due to the amount of work and the troubles Arkhes has gone himself to.

 _Arkhes this has gone too far, starting today you'll be set aside two weeks of training._ The words of the pope stayed in his mind and he hated the punishment given to him.

"He suspended me for two weeks but that's enough for me to visit my mother."

"But that's dangerous if you do go."

"I got this taken care, I'll see you soon." He gets up and went to the path that would lead to the last building.

"Hey, do you want to visit my mother?" He didn't look back. The girl gasp behind her mask and if she never wore it her face would have been blushing wildly.

"I love to but I can't now that my trainer forbid me from being with you after the fight."

Arkhes stood quiet while looking forward, the new and current people here weren't friendly with him nor wanted to be with him the moment he started training. Yet some didn't mind his company or offer for help when they need it.

"That's too bad she would have like you, I also heard about why you have masks."

"I-I wasn't aware of it when i first saw you!" She spoke too fast.

With a slight smile he only nods and continue walking. The girl sits with thoughts of how to make an impression to his family in the future.

 **Chambers**

Shion had never felt so tired and it was one that would force him to stop and rest but he never let it take over so easily.

The months were troublesome and stressful after Arkhes lay foot on the arena. Shion still saw the good intentions through the teen and always make sure he receive the attention needed. Unfortunately being in charge of over a thousand people in training and the status of missions push him from spending time with his stepson.

Sitting on his chair he pull out the hidden drawer and took a letter from the rest that were open. The letter came from Ava and describes how happy she is with the new place. It's been months that he hasn't seen her nor her other son in person and he felt lonely without the full family.

A hard of noise of a stone being pushed came behind him, turning his chair around he was shock that someone was trespassing his privacy. But who could gone insane and use part of the stone wall to break in?

"Old man there's something I need to ask you." The head of Arkhes pop out of the carved hole, Shion jumped from his chair before he drop the letter.

"Arkhes have you gone mad!" He could feel his heart accelerating out of the scare and the damage put on the wall. The hole was human size and he can see the other side of the building through it. The missing piece was set aside where Arkhes stood next to. But how did the guards not notice this?

"The guards won't let me in."

"But that's not a reason you should..." The adult sigh and changed his mind. "Put that stone back and come through the door."

"Fine." Arkhes rolled his eyes and went back. Footsteps echoed to the other side but he didn't bother to put the stone back. Shion shakes his head of the boy's actions until the doors open.

"You look tired." Arkhes close the doors behind him and walk closer to the desk that Shion occupies.

"It's been a busy day as usual for me. Now what do you need?"

"Since I'm grounded for two weeks I think I can take time to visit my mother." Arkhes plays with the nail that grew inches longer than before. Meanwhile the pope stood quiet over the boy's plans of taking advantage of the punishment. He didn't want him to leave so easily after what he did to a fellow saint and it's clear to Shion the boy still need to mature.

"I'm sorry but after what happen I can't let you go like this." He took out papers to reorganized the previous missions that were still in need of clearance.

"He made me do it and was asking for it!"

"Arkhes I want you to grow strong and become a perfect role model for the rest of your comrades but what you need is to mature and restrain your temperament." Shion continues stacking the pile. "When I had time for myself I never go out so easy, instead I kept doing missions and help others. Your mother would be desperate to see you but you can't leave without owning a cloth of any given rank."

"Come one just this and for the rest of whatever time I need to own a cloth I will change my habits!" Arkhes place his hand on the tabletop. Shion stops and stood quiet for a moment before speaking.

"I can't, otherwise people will notice this and will question me. I only want what's best for you and that is to make your father and mother proud of your choice." Shion started writing never keeping his eyes off of the letter.

Arkhes will now rely on his second plan.

"You promise to make my mother happy, maybe having me to visit her makes her more happy don't you think?" Arkhes leaned on the desk that shouldn't be touch by anyone but the pope. "Or you don't like her at all???"

Soon the Aries accidentally hit the bottle of ink worth his elbow and the container spilled over the important documents. Shocked, he finally look at Arkhes.

"Arkhes I do care for your mother but don't use that to get advantage of me. I said it and that's final."

"You're boring." Arkhes soon left. "I wonder what my mother is cooking nowadays." His voice echoed.

Looking at the ruined papers Shion realized how handful the boy is getting and how he keeps teasing him with food from Ava. The day he found the house for her she insisted him to stay a little with a warm dinner, it was the best he'd eaten and with her caring image on his mind he couldn't stop thinking of the food.

 _I do care but this is unfair! Yet I haven't taste..._

"Alright we'll go visit her but promise me to behave once we come back!"

"You have my word!" Arkhes came back to the table again.

 **Village**

It's been months that she let him follow his path and things weren't the same for Ava. Last week she missed his birthday. She felt bad for not sending anything to him but wanted to make it up when he comes back.

Her powers though have now began to fade, she had no use with them anymore now that both her sons are safe.

The following day she distracted herself by sewing a hole found in Yuri's shirt. Someone knock twice until she gets up. One of the house servants offer to open it for her but she insisted to do it herself.

Opening the door she would expect a regular customer asking for a basket of apples, but what she saw instead is a familiar visitor wearing the same scarf.

"I've missed you!" Ava hugs her son with all her strength while he return the embrace back. She notice the striking resemblance between him and his father and the height he reached. It was a moment of joy to remember him through their offspring.

But Ava notice someone else hiding by the wall and walk outside to get a better look. It was Shion shy as always around her.

"Shion?"

"How w-wonderful to see you again." He got nervous at her presence. She no longer has the long hair and favors for a shorter style just like the first time all men met her.

Furthermore, she invited them in for dinner.

That evening his brother return from a week of studying medicine. He was shock to see his brother returning with the pope.

"Did they treat you well?" She sat on a old stood while her son dislikes the question when it takes him back to the trouble he caused on the person that pick on him.

"It was...nice." He went on to eat but Ava didn't like the answer from him. Shion wish she wouldn't question him about her son's experience over there.

"I'm glad the both of you came, it's been lonely without the noise of Arkhes bossing his brother around." She set the plate aside and looks at him, "what made you both to come?"

"Well it's been long that I haven't tried one of your best meals..." He didn't want to explain the fight Arkhes got himself in.

"It makes sense. And what about Dohko?"

"He's...doing fine."

"Who is he?" Both boys spoke in unison.

"A friend of mine but why don't the two of you go outside while I talk to your mother?"

The room went quiet after both adolescence left. Shion felt a lack of the connection he wanted. It drives him crazy to not say anything that came from his feelings for her.

"It's insane that I'm still a goddess spending life with my children like a normal family." She never took her eyes off the food.

"Hard to believe after all those years, it's like yesterday that you came inside the room hiding from us." Shion smiles from the memory of that day.

"Yes...everyone was nice to me." She seem wanting to say something else but she was hesitant. Until Ava raise her head to face him.

"What is it?"

"If only he would have live to see them grow..." Ava tightens the wooden spoon and looks down again.

"I wish things work out differently for everyone." Shion lower his eyes towards his bowl.

"I'm glad of what Arkhes said about him on his dream, and I think it's time I should look ahead. You're caring and nice to offer such help for me and I think you deserve more of what I can give."

"I-I'm confuse Ava but whatever you're planning please set that aside." If only his skin is dark like his friend he wouldn't had the problem to hide his blushing face. He gets up to reach for the door handle hoping to escape.

Then she responds.

"I feel like starting a new life with you, Yuri wanted to stay in his new place and Arkhes will be busy building his own life, once that happen it's just only me and the servants."

Shion didn't said nothing but stared at the door.

"Will you let me visit you more often? I want to help you run the place and make changes, like a real wife." Her hand suddenly touches the man's shoulder out of nowhere scaring him to the point he screamed.

"Don't push yourself I'm doing great running the entire place by myself and you mustn't worry about me." With a light blush on his face Shion wanted to leave, he looks out the window and hope Arkhes is still there ready to be taken back to Sanctuary but mysteriously neither him or his brother are there.

"But I feel guilty! After what you done for us you never got anything back." She grabs his arm hidden under the long robe and made a slim attempt to pull him back. Shion's heart accelerated after that, he was uncomfortable and wanted to head back.

"Don't worry about it!" He respond.

Her cosmos grew and he wasn't ready for what's to come. Her hand moved until she touches his cheek, an act that threw him off.

Until she remembers his feelings.

Then her face quickly went to his's and everything instantly stop. Never that Shion would get into this level of a relationship in his life with the woman he loves. He should have started backing away and leave the place but his heart says something else; let it last. His hands had the urge to hold her close until she slowly retreats away from his, cutting the special moment.

"Now will you let me help you?"

"I-I-I-I..." Shion was too caught up from the surprising kiss it made him lose track of communication. Ava smiles as she awaits for the man to pull himself together.

He knows he likes her a lot and would do anything to make her happy but how will people in Sanctuary see this and since her cosmos can surely attract the saints over there.

No it won't matter to him anymore. Times are changing and he could see a bright future ahead of him.

 _I don't deserve her at all but she's so caring for me that I feel guilty because of it._

Seeing no response from him Ava walk back to the dinning table to pick up the dishes to clean when he got in her way almost hitting against her.

"You're-you're welcome to visit at anytime." He could of hit his head on the wall for acting like fool still struck by the kiss.

Both weren't aware of the two youth glued by the door listening the whole conversation. Yuri was confused of what's going on, Arkhes turns away from the door and view the hills.

The door open where Yuri quickly move away. Arkhes turns back and saw Shion looking embarrass as he steps out.

"It's getting cold out so I'm advising you to go inside." He said, Yuri went inside but Arkhes was stopped. "Please stay out here for a while."

The young man obeyed and knew what was coming. The two lean against the stone wall as they look to the sun that begins to set.

"You two were listening?"

"Old man, she's getting lonely ever since I left her and Yuri because I look like my father. Leaving them was like him repeating the hard choice he made years ago. Just make sure she doesn't get close to me when I'm around friends."

"I'll make a mental note about that." Shion felt relaxation while both stare at the dark sky.

"Hey, thank you for helping my mother."

Shion looks at Arkhes who looks away from him. His voice sound different like he's about to break down. With a nod of acceptance the adult sigh with ease.

"It's been an honor doing so, and it's all because of you."

The teen finally turn his attention with a surprised look.

"Arkhes, you have your father's spirit but you also have the kindness of your mother. I was sad of the fact I will never see my friends again but when you arrived follow by your mother days after I felt a bit of closure."

Arkhes kicks a rock that's in front of him before speaking.

"You know I thought you were a boring person before."

"Um thank you for the complement."

The air got cold as soon when most began to flow through the ground until the road was no longer seen.

"It's crazy to see my mother talking about being a goddess, I think she's losing her mind." Arkhes went inside and left the man to think about the future of the family.

"Yes she can be funny at times." Shion was glad Arkhes didn't know the truth about her. From the window he spotted the mother cleaning the table while her other son walks by. Quickly he went inside and the long week begins for Arkhes.

 **Ending 2 complete, the final ending will conclude soon!**

 **I had this done for like two months ago but was busy until now.**

 **See you then!**


	24. Chapter 24: Ending

**Warning: Sad**

 _~This style means flashback~_

~This means present day~

The same day Shion went back to Sanctuary and left the boy to be with his family. Days later Arkhes receive a visit to a doctor to analyze his heart now that the use of medical diagnoses finally arrived in the town near their house. With his mother and brother on both sides the news was brought out.

"It seems normal to me so best be fortunate that you'll live years longer than an average person of the same condition."

He couldn't believe it, he was overjoyed of the news, Ava was glad that a miracle has taken its course and smiles at her son.

A week after, Arkhes returned to Sanctuary to continue training.

 **Four years later**

Changed were made in Sanctuary all by Ava ever since she began visiting, the saints were happy of their new routine thanks to her and never question her presence due to her being the pope's advisor. They assume both don't have a relation with each other. Little do they know.

Arkhes couldn't keep up of seeing his mother everyday after a slew of embarrassment she cause him to go through. Yet he was lucky that his friends didn't caught up on their relation.

But weeks later he wanted to hold a small meeting with only his mother and the pope present. He gave the news.

"You're leaving Sanctuary?!" Ava gasp at the decision. " But what about becoming a saint?"

"I have a strange feeling about that box and realize what it wants from me. I only enjoy spending time talking to my friends. A few left to start new so I chose to do that, like living a normal life."

Ava couldn't understand this, she looks at Shion for an explanation or something to say about the crazy decision.

"Well parents must be supportive of their children's choices and I think it's best for him to do something new." Shion sided with Arkhes's choice.

"You also knew about this?!" She ask, he nods as a yes.

"Mother, I also want to bring someone with me..." seeing how bashful Arkhes became Ava knew exactly well the person he's mentioning about. The girl made herself too obvious around her.

"Don't worry she's welcome to stay." She smiles. Arkhes pouted with a red face. Shion cough to get both their attention.

"Well I respect your choice and since there are no wars coming it's best to relax."

Ava stood by happy of the change in her son's lifestyle but something was lurking behind it. She brushes it off and joins the two men outside.

 **Years later...**

19th century was a time far different compare to the previous one, now old his job was far more difficult to handle especially for two hundred years of age. His friend was also alive but still live on the other side. The only news he heard from him happen months ago when the current Libra has taken a pair of orphan children under his care.

The thought of them took Shion to a time when it happen. Opening a drawer from his desk he pulled out something from it now with the smell of dust but still maintain its color. The scarf.

Arkhes was twenty when it happen, he was traveling from a town after a successful day of selling apples and waiting no time to visit his mother and his brother who were home at the time. His young wife was also living in the same house and stays behind to watch over it whenever Ava leaves to Sanctuary.

It was hot and prove to be dangerous to people after a small cases of those fallen ill have shed light. But it didn't kept him from traveling when it was heard that a new medical practice was introduce: organ transplant.

Upon being told by this from Arkhes Ava didn't like it. The thought of opening someone just to replace their organs belonging to someone else sounds unsettling and unsanitary. She tried to talk him from going but he refuses to wait around a opportunity and attempts to leave out of anger on a cool night.

He soon collapse on the ground outside but still breathing. Ava, Yuri, and their daughter-in-law immediately ran to see what happen.

The words and memory still haunt Shion on the time he came hours after sensing the distressing cosmos.

 _"Get up!" Ava frantically tries to get him to stand but he still clenches something inside him. Shion went to her side and saw what was he's trying to hold onto, his chest. The young man's cosmos was fine but strained, the Aries detected something else inside of the man, something dying. The heart has finally reach its limits. Panic rose inside of Shion._

 _"Arkhes listen to your mother!" He take no time to watch him like this and also try to lift him but the adult's body was still lock in the same position. Ava felt helpless and confused until she thought of the reason why. She shakes the dark thought out of her mind and proceed to use her strength to get him up. Meanwhile Yuri had to take his sister-in-law inside to keep her distracted from the horrid sight in fear she'll panic and hurt what was inside of her._

 _"I don't feel like getting up..." the odd gentle voice of his took the two by surprise, then he slowly turn around until he was face up against the starry skies. Ava took no time to react._

 _"Don't you dare!" She move his head on her lap and with both hands uses what little cosmos she has to make a difference. Shion knew what is happening, he could only watch with sadness._

 _"...how long were they're standing there?" Arkhes points away where only the road is seen._

 _"Who?!" Ava couldn't control herself from the hysteria._

 _"The men, he's also here."_

 _Shion has heard enough._

 _"You can fight this and you have so much to do."_

 _"...I'm sorry but they're waiting for me."_

 _"No!" Ava quietly sobs while Yuri looks on from the door. He couldn't stand the sight and went back inside._

 _Soon the last words from Arkhes stayed in his memory._

 _"Thank you."_

It was a heartbreaking night for everyone, Ava especially. Shion remembers how both him and Yuri had to hold her down after the ground started shaking once again like the first time she almost lost him. The procession was held privately the next day but Ava stayed home for months daring not to step out and almost lost her mind. Only Shion and Yuri know the location.

It took her a year to finally recover but the scarf never leaves her in peace.

Shion was sad the young man didn't last to witnessed the surprises in life that was in store for him.

Afterwards Yuri decided it was better to live in a different place permanently. Ava hates the idea of his and begs him to stay in fear of his future but with a good hug he promise one day to provide a bigger help for her and left the following night. Shion and her never heard from him again.

Few years pass and Ava couldn't keep up with her role, she quietly retired. Shion agreed soon after knowing the reason why.

A new light came to them. The granddaughter.

The wife sadly pass despite her a former amazon of great cosmos but the thought of raising a child by herself without the person she loves by her side was too much. Ava felt pity for her and expected her to move on like herself but not all are strong enough to continue.

The former goddess got a little bit of faith when seeing the little two month old girl had the same blue hair. Her name was unknown.

In time new candidates began to appear in areas with only two of them able to own the gold cloths. The Aries cloth soon saw a future from one of its user who is taught under the wing of the former user.

Then sighs of danger spread throughout the country. Both grandmother and daughter were relocated for safety all thanks to her surviving son after years of disconnection. Before that Ava stop by for a final talk.

 _"Thank you for everything but I'm guilty for leaving you."_

 _"Don't worry everything will be fine." Both were aging yet Ava still look charming._ _Holding the sleeping girl she had something to give him. Extending her hand she spoke._

 _"Take this, that little pupil of yours will look adorable in it." The red scarf surprised him._

 _"Oh Mu doesn't need that many outfits!" Shion insistes but seeing the item for the first time takes him back._

 _"I miss him so much..." she looks down as if she read his emotions. The girl moved a little for adjustment._

 _"Be careful out there." It was all he said. After months of readings he felt something off about his continuing future but could seeing Ava's and the girl's predictions. Something might happen to him and he doesn't want her hurt. It was a good thing Yuri's son requested her arrival on his behalf. At least they'll be reunited at last._

 _With low lid eyes she came in and gave him one last hug. "Once this war is over please visit us soon."_

 _He couldn't promise such thing to her. If something happens to him she'll be ruined again but pray she can go forward. She left on the same evening, no one knows what place she went but it's better to leave it as is. She'll be smiling again once the girl grows but Shion ask of her to raise the little one like a normal human being, no mention of Sanctuary nor the existence of saints. She agrees._

Looking at the scarf he hid it again and close the drawer. That was a few years ago and now more users have already claim their cloth. His pupil also recieve his.

Sometimes he wonders how she's doing and the well-being of the girl. By this year the child could be eight years old.

Then the presence of someone trespassing his place alerted him. A new story continues after that.

 **The end**

 **I'm over this and thank you for reading the whole 20 chapters!**

 **I'll be focusing on my other stories but I remember a few of you wishing that El Cid would have a happy story. Well I could but I don't want to overuse the fan made character nor create a new one. Tell me your thoughts please and thanks for reading!**


End file.
